1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a hydraulic damping bearing comprising an inner part, an outer part arranged at a distance from the inner part, and an elastic element inserted therebetween, in which is arranged at least one chamber filled with a damping medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydraulic damping bearings, which are constructed as hydraulic bushings or as hydraulic engine bearings, comprise an inner part, an outer part, and an elastic member between the inner part and the outer part. A chamber is created by seals on the elastic member between the elastic member and the outer part. The structure of the known bearing makes it difficult to fill this chamber with a damping medium. To assemble the individual parts, the elastic rubber part together with the inner part, is inserted into the outer part in the dry state. Subsequently, a damping medium is introduced into the bearing using a fill hole in the inner part. However, this method requires expensive individual parts because the necessary fill hole is arranged in the inner part. Therefore, additional structural component parts such as balls, etc. are needed to close the fill hole. A further disadvantage of this method is that the risk of damaging the sealing lips of the rubber-metal part during assembly in the dry state is extremely high.
Another method for filling the chambers with a damping medium includes assembling the individual parts in an assembly pan filled with damping liquid, that is, the parts are assembled while submerged below the surface of the damping liquid. This is disadvantageous in that high energy losses occur because the bearings must be washed in warm water after assembly. This leads to environmental loading through the carrying along of the damping liquid after assembly. Moreover, it is disadvantageous that when undercuts, inner stops or duct parts are arranged inside the damping chamber, there is a risk that air will be trapped inside the chamber at the corresponding undercuts, decreasing the desired operability characteristics. Another problem consists in that important structural component parts may get lost in the liquid during assembly. These are usually small parts, e.g., duct parts or internal stops, which have already been mounted on one of the structural component parts or which must be inserted under liquid during assembly.